I Want To Be Your Wife Kagami x Reader
by RioXTaiga
Summary: Why did you decide to live with Kagami?


It was Seirin's moment of Awesomeness. They had finally won a game against Too. After the game, everyone was happy, but a little worn out, and hungry at the same time. Not having enough money to get something to eat, the team suggested they just go home, until Kagami suggested that they come over to his house. The same house where you were living with Kagami.

Why were you living there? Well that doesn't matter, a least not at this moment.

"*Sigh* Home sweet home~" After taking off your shoes, you threw up your arms and plopped down on the couch to relax.

After making their way to Kagami's apartment, the team was amazed at how large he was living. They were all a bit jealous inside. But, nevertheless, they were here to celebrate their win with some food.

"Kagami~ are you going to be cooking~?"  
"No."  
"Whaaat~? No waaay~" You whined and rolled back and forth on the couch. "I wanted to eat your cooking again today."  
"I'll cook you breakfast and dinner tomorrow, so don't pout." Kagami said while ruffling your hair.

While enjoying his touch, you placed your hand over his hand smiled at him. When you looked away for a second, you saw the team's eyes fixed on the both of you. But, that didn't seem to worry them, really.

After tasting and eating Riko's weird cooking, the guys were still roaming around the place. At that same time, Riko came over to chat with you. But her eyes laid on something she shouldn't had. Riko noticed something black sticking out from under you and tugged it out from under you.

"Hey, what's thi-!"

When her eyes actually focused on it, she saw that it was in fact actually a C-cup bra.

_'Why is it so damn big?'_ The fact that the bra was big was irritating her a bit. But putting away that though, she was about to start talking, she felt the bra get snatched out her hand.

Riko raised her brow in suspicion. "Why is a bra on the coach?"

As Riko said that, the boys turned their heads over to you and Riko. They rushed over with blushing cheeks.

"Now that I thing about it, you and Kagami are living together. And you do always cheer him on when we're at practice...Are you two dating or something?

"Eh?" You tilted your head and was confused. Meanwhile, Kagami was blushing a bit.  
"Well, I mean, you do come to see Kagami and cheer him on all the time. And you're living here."  
"Well, no. We're not a couple." You said bluntly.

"!" When you said that, a look of somber look came about on Kagami's face. It was as if you had said the wrong thing. The exact opposite of what he wanted to hear.

"But, if that's the case, then why are you living here together?"  
"Well, that's a secret." You smiled knowingly. But even though you were smiling Kagami was not.

'If...we're not together, That why...why are living together?' Kagami kept that question on replay in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about you and the mysterious reason of you living with him.

**The Next Day-At Home**

As Kagami walked in your room, he saw you in your bed, just relaxing and reading a manga book. When he walked in, had the same depressed expression as yesterday.

"(f/n), I have something to ask you." Kagami walked inside your room with the  
"Aw, Kagami, what's wrong?" You sat up and had a worried look on your face.

"Why...did you move in with me?"  
"!? Why...?"  
"Since you said we weren't a couple, I just wanted to know why."

You stood up and walked over to Kagami. You stood in front of him, but you looked down. "I don't know if I can tell you. You might think I'm too clingy or something."  
"Too clingy?"  
"I can't tell you. Its too embarrassing."

Right then and there, Kagami knitted his eyebrows and grabbed you by the wrist, making you look up at him.

"Just tell me. This is important to me. I want to know the real reason for you staying here with me.

"...Taiga...don't get so upset." You placed your hand on his cheek. Kagami was surprised you were using his first name. You don't use it often, so it was a bit surprising.

"I don't hate you or anything. Actually, its the exact opposite."  
"The opposite?"  
"As in, I love you." You finally looked up at him, with blush spread across your face.

"The real reason I'm here with you, is so I can get a taste of what it would be like to live with you. And honestly, I really like it here."  
"I don't get it..."  
"Taiga you dummy, I'm here so I can train to be your wife. I'm here, because I want to be your wife. Do you understand?"

Kagami was took aback by your words and started to blush furiously. He let your wrist go so he could cover his blushing cheeks.

"See? I knew you would think I was being to cling-  
"N-no. I'm not thinking that at all. A-actually I don't mind you saying that...at all."

You tilted your head. "You don't?"  
"No. In fact, I would love it if you could be my wife." Kagami blushed even more as he confessed. His sudden confession made you blush as well.

"I know its kinda weird to ask in this situation but...will you, go out with me, (f/n)?"  
"Taiga..."

You jumped into Kagami's arms as he asked you out.

"Of course I will, dummy." You kissed him on the lips numerous times.  
"So, will you continue to live with me, until I ask you?"  
You grinned and replied, "Yes!" Tugging Kagami to your bed, you both had the same type of fun, the only a Husband and wife would have.


End file.
